


Fight to Lose

by haruka



Category: Loveless
Genre: Loveless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Ritsuka, does Soubi stand a chance in battle?</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight to Lose

Fight to Lose (Loveless)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Soubi didn't Fight for the hell of it. He didn't go looking for confrontations with other teams, either. However, for one reason or another, whether because he was supposed to be the best or because they wanted something from him, they found him.

It had been different with the little Zeros. Natsuo and Youji, despite their young age, were threatening Ritsuka's teacher with rape. He had challenged them to save her, because he knew his Sacrifice would be angry if he didn't.

However, with this older Zero team, it was not so simple. These girls had sought him out deliberately, and Ritsuka wasn't there. Without an order from his Sacrifice to fight, and no other reason to do so, Soubi had no real will to win. Saving himself wasn't reason enough.

Every Fighter took instruction from their Sacrifice, but in Soubi's case, it wasn't just an important factor, it was a non-negotiable need. Ritsu-sensei and Seimei had conditioned him that way. But Seimei's brother, twelve-year-old Ritsuka, couldn't seem to get his head around that and didn't order Soubi as much as the twenty-year-old craved.

And now it would be he who paid for it.

The dark-haired girl was angry that he would dare accept a Sacrifice with a different name. She was ready to annihilate him, and her blonde Sacrifice was touching her intimately, supporting her, calming and advising her. Soubi knew what was coming and couldn't bring himself to do a thing to stop it.

Ritsuka. I love you.

Will you miss me?

He let down his defenses and closed his eyes.

\--

(Word challenge - Essential)

(2005)

Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
